Bodzilla
Bodzilla(born Joshua Murphy on the 20th of August, 1978), has been wrestling since he was seventeen years old. His career has spanned numerous organizations and has seen much success. Bodzilla currently wrestles in W.W.E.:Fight For Your Life Reborn, C.F.W., and eW. Early Life Bodzilla(Joshua Murphy) was born in Great Falls, Montana on the 20th of August, 1978. When he was two years old his family moved to Minnesota. Bodzilla was always a big fan of wrestling and at a young age he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would one day grace the squared circle. After spending fourteen years living in Minnesota, his family moved back to Helena, the capital city of Montana. Growing up, Bodzilla was always in a sport of some sort. Whether it be football, baseball, basketball, hockey, or wrestling; he played a sport every year and faired quite well in everything that he competed in. When Bodzilla was seventeen years old, he decided to seek training as a professional wrestler and pursue his dream of being a professional wrestler. Early Career and Training After Bodzilla graduated from Capital High School in Helena, Montana; he sought training for professional wrestling. His search lead him back to the Twin Cities and straight to Eddie Sharkey 'The Trainer of Champions.' Eddie Sharkey is famous for training some of the biggest names in wrestling history such as Bob Backlund, Jerry Lynn, Sean Waltman, The Steiner Brothers, The Road Warriors, 'Ravishing' Rick Rude, Madusa, Jesse 'The Body' Ventura, Barry 'Demolition Smash' Darsow, Nikita Koloff, Austin Aries, and many more... After just two months of training, Bodzilla received a call from an independent promoter for the World Wrestling Association for a possible job as a wrestler there. Bodzilla ended his training with Sharkey and headed to the birthplace of the W.W.A., Wiliston, North Dakota. W.W.A. Bodzilla was often known around the W.W.A. as their franchise player. When Bodzilla entered the World Wrestling Association at the age of nineteen, he was known as his real name Joshua Murphy. After just a few matches, he was put together with another wrestler known as Rampage, his wrestling alias was changed to Rage, and he was managed by Scott Anderson. Together Rage(Bodzilla) and Rampage would dominate the W.W.A. tag team division and win the World Tag Team titles on several occasions. The W.W.A. grew quickly and the tandem would travel to other countries such as Japan, China, Europe, Germany, and South America to defend their titles. As the W.W.A. grew however, the tandem felt less and less important to the company and they dropped the belts in their last match to W.W.A. greats Scull and Cranium. Rage and Rampage would head to World Championship Wrestling 'where the big boys play.' W.C.W. Rage(Bodzilla) and rampage entered World Championship Wrestling in late 1997 as the underdogs. They underwent many changes including the changing of alias', Rage would now become Jammin' Josh and Rampage would become Shockin' Shawn. Together they would face the likes of Harlem Heat, the Faces of Fear, the Four Horsemen, the Blue Bloods, the Nasty Boys, Public Enemy, the Outsiders, the Steiner Brothers, and many more great tag teams. Jammin' Josh and Shockin' Shawn would hold the W.C.W. World Tag Team Titles on three separate occasions. Perhaps their two greatest feuds came against Harlem Heat and the Outsiders where Jammin' Josh would crossover to become a member of the n.W.o. and turn on Shockin' Shawn who would later become a member of Raven's Flock. Jammin' Josh's(Bodzilla's) time in the n.W.o. would be the launching point of his success as a singles competitor. Jammin' Josh would remain in the n.W.o. for one year and stay in W.C.W. until the year 1999. During that time he won the Television Title belt on two occasions and held the World Heavyweight Championship once, defeating Kevin Nash on an episode of W.C.W. Monday Nitro. Jammin' Josh would drop the belt to Kevin Nash six months later in his final match as a W.C.W. superstar. From there Jammin' Josh made his way to the World Wrestling Federation. W.W.F. Jammin' Josh would officially sign a contract to the World Wrestling Federation in October of 1999, but it wasn't until February of 2000 when he would make his debut in the W.W.F. due to an elbow injury. When Jammin' Josh made his debut in the W.W.F. he would be known as what he is known by today, Bodzilla. He would enter the W.W.F. as a house of fire and he enjoyed immediate success as a singles competitor, defeating all challengers and winning the Intercontinental Title. Bodzilla would also hold other titles such as the World Tag Team Titles; once with Chris Benoit and once with Triple H. Bodzilla would depart from the W.W.F. in 2002 only to return to the W.W.A. where his wrestling career started. Back Home, W.W.A. Round Two Bodzilla would return full force to the W.W.A. and for the next three years he would be the franchise player in the W.W.A. Bodzilla held the World Heavyweight Title on four separate occasions and hold the W.W.A. Intercontinental Title twice. Early in the year 2005, Bodzilla would marry his long time sweetheart Sonja on January 25. After his marriage, the W.W.A. would close it's doors however and Bodzilla would return to the W.W.E. with his wife and valet Sonja at his side. Bodzilla would remain in the W.W.E. for two years and hold the W.W.E. World Heavyweight Title two times. Bodzilla and Sonja however felt trapped in the W.W.E. due to the high volume of traveling and the attention that came along with being a W.W.E. superstar. Bodzilla and Sonja would start to have marriage problems and they would option out of their contract in 2007. Bodzilla's wrestling career looked like it had come to an end just before he would get a call from Velocity Wrestling Federation and an invite to come and wrestle for them on the independent wrestling circuit. V.W.F. and Beyond Bodzilla and Sonja would head to the V.W.F. in June of 2007. During that time, Bodzilla would win the World Tag Team Titles with his new partner Samoan Kong. The V.W.F. would close it's doors less than a month later just before their Golden Glory pay-per-view where Bodzilla and Samoan Kong were scheduled in a match to unify the V.W.F. World Tag Team Titles and the V.W.F. Tag Team title belts against the team of Xerxes Wisdom and Greg Ace and against the team of Nine and a Mystery Partner in a triple threat tag team ladder match at Madison Square Garden. Bodzilla and Sonja however jump to eVOLUTION Wrestling along with many other V.W.F. stars. It was there in eVOLUTION Wrestling where Bodzilla would join the likes of Adam 'Orion' Shearer, Axle Vengeance, Tommy Phoenix, and Sid Finley to for The Original Plan(T.O.P.). After just a few weeks in eW, the other members would leave due to issues with management, leaving Bodzilla and Sonja as the only remaining T.O.P. members left in eVOLUTION Wrestling. Bodzilla and Sonja would reunite with T.O.P. later in the month of August in Connecticut Forum Wrestling where Bodzilla is making his return to full-time tag team wrestling with his partner and fellow T.O.P. member Sid Finley. That isn't all that is on Bodzilla's plate however. Along with being a superstar in eVOLUTION Wrestling and Connecticut Forum Wrestling, Bodzilla is also a superstar in W.W.E.:Fight For Your Life Reborn where he is currently the owner of a briefcase with a contract that states that he can compete for any title on his respective brand. Move Set Finishers * Body Rock - Downward Spiral * The Sharpshooter Trademark Moves * Spear * Rear Naked Choke * Full Nelson Slam Category:Wrestlers